


Management Lessons for Grumpy Primarchs

by Ariana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: And two special guests, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: In the year following his management training at Auguste, Sandalphon learns valuable lessons while managing his new coffee shop. Sequel to The Maydays.





	Management Lessons for Grumpy Primarchs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflares (jennyhearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/gifts).



> Happy birthday to cai! Hope you enjoy this fic.

“This is a nice place you’ve got here. Did the Captain set you up with it?”

The former primarch of water leaned forward in her chair and poked curiously at the blueberry ice in front of her.

Sandalphon looked around the small room in the Grandcypher that had been completely transformed to his liking, and nodded.

“This was once a vacant room below the main deck that nobody was using, so the Captain allowed me to use it to practice managing a cafe. It used to serve crew members only, but after our intensive management training course at Auguste this summer, we started accepting outside guests as well.”

“I assume you decorated it yourself?”

“Of course. Is there a problem?”

Gabriel also looked around at the cafe, which in fact resembled an outdoor garden much more than an indoor cafe. From the ornate tables and chairs, to the greenery hanging on walls painted to resemble a garden scene, to the fact that the entire room seemed to be illuminated by some soft light that she couldn’t pinpoint the source of.

“I wanted people to experience the utmost inner serenity while drinking my coffee,” Sandalphon said in his usual deadpan, no-nonsense tone.

“No, no problem at all.”

It was a lovely enough scene, if a bit sad. But if it made him happy, who was she to judge?

She was mostly happy that she could report back to the others that after all was said and done, Sandalphon was indeed still doing well.

After the battle with Lucilius, the primarchs had given up their old roles and settled into new lives.

Well, for Gabriel herself, she’d just gone back to her old nursing gig. It was an easy enough thing to do. She would just show up at a hospital in her old nurse outfit and nobody seemed to ever question her qualifications.

She’d heard that Michael was now a drill instructor with some group called Society or something similar, that Uriel was growing potatoes somewhere on Lumacie, and that Raphael was tinkering around with airships on Golonzo.

Only Sandalphon had stayed with the crew, to follow his new mission in life.

There was just one thing she was a bit confused about.

“If this is a coffee shop, why are you selling shaved ice too?” she asked, pointing at her blueberry ice.

Sandalphon’s entire face immediately tensed up.

“Because I insisted!” said a cheery voice by the door. “Selling only coffee would be dull, wouldn’t it?”

Gabriel almost jumped out of her seat upon hearing that familiar, beloved voice, one that she’d come to trust and rely on for two millennia.

But...there seemed to be something off about it.

She spun around and her eyes widened upon seeing the newcomer.

He did indeed look identical to both Lucilius and the previous Supreme Primarch, but there was something different about him, his aura maybe?

Or maybe it was the fact that he was dressed in a very stylish and well-fitted white suit, with a flower pinned to his chest and a smile affixed to his face.

Sandalphon flinched at the sight of him. “You! What are you doing in that getup?”

“You said my dress was too casual last time, San-chan, so I studied what the mortals wear and came dressed more formally today,” the newcomer said, before turning to Gabriel. “And this is...?”

Gabriel immediately stood up and performed a perfect curtsy in her nurse uniform. “Gabriel, formerly the primarch of water, and now just a simple nurse.”

“Ah, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You may call me Lucio, formerly an actor, and now a worker in this cafe.”

Gabriel turned to Sandalphon, wondering if he was going to answer the obvious question here.

Sandalphon sighed and massaged his right temple before answering, “He’s a primal like you and me, but much, much older. Lucilius was made in his likeness, that’s all I know.”

“The mortals say everyone has one or two dopplegangers,” Lucio said, still smiling. “I think technically that would make me San-chan’s uncle.”

Watching him fawn over Sandalphon, Gabriel couldn’t help but think of the mortal saying that everyone also has one or two creepy uncles.

“Where’s your bag?” Sandalphon didn’t seem like he wanted to deal with this right now.

“Ah, right here.”

Gabriel watched in shock as Lucio went behind the counter and pulled a brown paper bag over his head.

“He insisted on working here, so I insisted on not having to see his face,” Sandalphon helpfully explained.

On the one hand, Gabriel’s heart ached for the poor boy - two thousand year old Supreme Primarch or not, she still thought of him as a boy. Having to constantly be in the company of someone who looked exactly like his most precious person must take a toll.

But on the other hand, wouldn’t wearing a bag over his head scare off customers and be bad for business?

When she pointed this out, Sandalphon seemed to take her suggestion into account.

“That does make sense,” he said, and told Lucio to come over towards them.

Gabriel had thought that he would remove the bag, so she was slightly confused when Sandalphon simply drew a smiley face on it.

“There, a smiling face should make the customers feel more welcome.”

By now they could hear chattering sounds near the door. It seemed like it was almost time to open shop for the day.

Gabriel was even more confused when the first group into the cafe was a large group of girls, each wearing a bag over her head.

“Don’t tell me Lucio’s fan club decided to copy him...” Sandalphon muttered, before he was drowned out by a bunch of screams.

“Ahhh!! Lucio-sama has a smiley face on his bag!!”

“So amazing! I want one too!!”

“Draw one on mine first!!”

“No, me first!!!”

Gabriel felt like she might have to reassess her original conclusion that all was well, but at least it sure was lively here in A Little Piece of Heaven, the hottest new coffee shop in the skies.


End file.
